The present invention relates to a process for preparing (hydro)fluoroalkenes and particularly to a process for preparing C3-7 (hydro)fluoroalkenes by the dehydrohalogenation of a hydro(halo)fluoroalkane.
The known processes for preparing (hydro)fluoroalkenes typically suffer from disadvantages such as low yields, and/or the handling of toxic and/or expensive reagents, and/or the use of extreme conditions, and/or the production of toxic by-products. This is exemplified by considering the known methods for producing C3-7 (hydro)fluoroalkenes such as 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene. Methods for the preparation of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene have been described in, for example, Journal of Fluorine Chemistry (82), 1997, 171-174. In this paper, 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene is prepared by the reaction of sulphur tetrafluoride with trifluoroacetylacetone. However, this method is only of academic interest because of the hazards involved in handling the reagents and their expense. Another method for the preparation of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,840. In this case, pyrolysis of C1 chlorofluorocarbons with or without tetrafluoroethylene was purported to yield 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene. However, the yields described were very low and again it was necessary to handle hazardous chemicals under extreme conditions. It would also be expected that such a process would produce a variety of very toxic by-products. In addition to addressing the disadvantages of the known methods, it would be desirable to provide new methods for the preparation of (hydro)fluoroalkenes that use only readily available feedstocks.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.